Los efectos de la muerte Vals de medianoche
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Después de volver a la vida, algunos de los santos al servicio de Athena sufren los efectos de tan oscuro momento. Efectos que se manifiestan de formas extrañas que preocupan a sus compañeros. ¿A dónde desaparece Camus de Acuario todos los días a Medianoche? Milo y Aioria descubrirán la respuesta.


**Los efectos de la muerte. Vals de Medianoche**

 _Día 3 del mes de Athena. Quedan 27. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Averiguaran quién es mi nuevo asistente ahora que despedí a Hermes por tomarse vacaciones sin permiso?_

 _No es Kiki, no es Shun, ni Julián. No es un dios._ _ **Una pista**_ _: es hombre._

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada.

Esto es antes de la llegada de los alumnos dorados.

* * *

 **Los efectos de la muerte. Vals de Medianoche**

 **Zona norte del Santuario de Athena. 10pm**

―Que aburrido es esto ―se quejó Milo pateando rocas.

―No sé de qué te quejas, bicho ―dijo Aioria. ―Yo me alegro de estar lejos de Shaka. Últimamente está perdiendo la cabeza.

―Sí ―contestó Milo con una risa ahogada ― Insiste en que alguien vendrá a robarse su lugar.

―La muerte lo afecto demasiado ―agregó Aioria. Los dos guerreros se quedaron en silencio. Aún podían recordar el frío de la muerte y a ninguno le agradaba. ―¿Cómo está Camus?

―No lo sé. Es Camus. Suerte intentando que te diga algo sobre lo que le pasa.

―Pero no está actuando raro, ¿o sí?

―Pasadas las doce no lo encuentro por ningún lado. No tengo ni idea de adonde desaparece.

Aioria miró a su compañero con una sonrisa de lado. Milo le regresó la mirada y en segundos copió su expresión.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

 **Templo de Acuario. 11pm**

Camus preparaba su mejor traje fino. Estiró los pantalones en la cama y colocó la camisa y el saco al lado. Pulió los zapatos y los acomodó al borde de la cama. Sacó una toalla de su armario y desapareció en su baño.

* * *

 **Zona norte del Santuario de Athena. 11:15pm**

―Llegan tarde ―regañó Milo a Misty y Moses.

―Es culpa de él. No terminaba de aplicarse el maquillaje―se defendió el santo de Ballena señalando a su compañero que estaba ocupado intentando encontrar un buen reflejo de la luna para acomodarse el cabello.

―No importa. Agradezcan que vayamos muy apurados y no le informaremos al Patriarca ―dijo Aioria. Sujetó el brazo de Milo y lo arrastró fuera del lugar. Destino: Las doce casas.

Los santos de plata los vieron desaparecer en la oscuridad con el ceño fruncido.

―Qué los tendrá tan apurados.

―Quizás tengan que ir al baño ―respondió el rubio terminando de arreglarse.

* * *

 **Templo de Acuario. 11:30pm**

Camus terminaba de arreglarse el traje, asegurándose de que no tuviera ni una sola arruga. Se puso perfume, volvió a revisarse en el espejo y salió de su habitación.

* * *

 **Escaleras de las Doce Casas 11:45pm**

―Apúrate, Aioria ―decía Milo mientras pasaban por Leo.

―Ya voy. Tengo sueño Milo. Y mi cama está ahí nomás―dijo el rubio señalando hacia la zona privada del templo.

Milo lo sujetó y lo jaló hacia la salida del templo. Aioria vio con lágrimas en los ojos como su cama se alejaba más y más de él.

Al llegar a Virgo, Milo tuvo que evitar un sartenazo dirigido a su cabeza.

―¡Shaka!

―No dejaré que me reemplacen ―dijo el de virgo con calma sosteniendo la sartén en alto.

―Nadie quiere reemplazarte, Shaka.

―No los dejaré. Me gané este puesto.

―Sólo déjanos pasar.

―Pero no toquen nada.

Milo y Aioria pasaron el templo bajo la atenta mirada (o como sea que se le llamara a lo que Shaka hacia con los ojos cerrados) del guardián de la sartén.

―No bromeabas cuando decías que lo había afectado demasiado ―dijo el escorpión a su compañero.

―Imagina tenerlo de vecino.

* * *

 **Templo de Acuario. 11:50pm**

Camus fue a su cocina y sacó una botella de vino tinto de su alacena. Miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y vio que aún estaba a tiempo.

Revisó el vino con calma y finalmente decidió que estaba bien. Caminó con paso tranquilo hacia otra zona del templo.

* * *

 **Escaleras de las Doce Casas 11:53pm**

Milo y Aioria podían ver la entrada al templo de capricornio. Una vez llegaron rastrearon el lugar con su cosmos. No querían estar cerca de sufrir heridas por sartenes de nuevo. O peor aún, a Excalibur.

Encontraron el cosmos del guardián en su habitación y en compañía del cosmos de Aioros.

―¿Qué hace mi hermano aquí?

―Quizás ellos… ―Milo hizó un par de gestos obscenos y recibió un golpe en la nuca de parte de su acompañante.

―No digas idioteces.

Aioria empezó a caminar hacia la habitación para hacerle saber a Shura que estaban pasando.

* * *

 **Templo de Acuario. 11:56pm**

Camus revisó su reloj una vez más y respiró profundo. Estaba todo listo. Su traje no tenía arrugas, su perfume no era muy fuerte pero tampoco muy leve, tenía una botella de vino de buena calidad y un par de minutos de sobra para su cita.

No había razones para estar nervioso.

* * *

 **Templo de Capricornio. 11:57pm**

―Golpea la puerta antes. Por si acaso ―dijo Milo en un susurró.

Aioria lo miró con desaprobación pero igual golpeó la puerta. Aioros abrió con el cabello revuelto y sin camisa. Mantenía la puerta medio cerrada para evitar que pudieran ver el interior.

―¿Qué hacen fuera de la cama?

―¿Qué haces **tú** fuera de la cama?

―¿Te abro la puerta?

―Vamos hasta acuario. Camus está actuando raro ―dijo Milo ―Y siempre es a medianoche.

―Pasen, pasen ―dijo Aioros y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

* * *

 **Templo de Acuario. 11:59pm**

Camus volvió a respirar profundo. Abrió la puerta para ir hacia donde estaba su cita y desapareció.

* * *

 **Templo de Acuario. 00:00pm**

Milo y Aioria entraron a acuario y encontraron todo en silencio. Se miraron y asintieron.

Al llegar a la habitación de Camus encontraron la cama hecha, sin arrugas, todas las cosas en su lugar y ni rastro del guardián.

―¿Dónde estará?

―Shh ―Aioria le hizo una seña a Milo para que se mantuviera callado e inclinó la cabeza para oir mejor.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Shh ―Aioria empezó a caminar sin dejar de escuchar. ―¿Oyes eso?

―¿Qué cosa?

―Música. Por allá.

Los santos caminaron guiados por el león hasta llegar a la puerta del sótano de acuario, donde es sabido que estaba la colección de bebidas de Camus.

Ambos pegaron las orejas a la puerta. Las leves notas de un vals podían oírse a través de la madera.

Milo sujetó el picaporte y abrió con cuidado. Agradecía que Camus fuera obsesivo en mantener sus puertas con las bisagras en buen estado. De haber hecho ruido se abrían perdido la escena frente a ellos.

Camus, vestido de traje. Con el vals sonando en la habitación.

Camus, con los ojos cerrados. Con una botella de vino abrazada en sus brazos.

Camus, bailando al ritmo de la música con gracia y naturalidad. Con la botella como compañera.

Los espías se fueron del lugar sin perturbar al bailarín y su "compañera".

* * *

 **Coliseo. 08:00am**

Camus de Acuario llegaba al coliseo listo para entrenar. Se acercó a Milo, Aioria y Kanon. Los demás ya estaban practicando o no habían llegado aún.

―Acuario ―llamó Kanon ―¿Das clases de vals? ―preguntó con una sonrisa.

Camus lo miró alzando una ceja y no dijo nada.

―Porque me interesa aprender a bailar. Pero habría que discutir el horario.

Camus siguió de largo sin decir nada. En cuanto pasó al lado de Milo, el escorpión sintió como se formaba escarcha en su cabello y escuchó la voz de Camus vía cosmos.

 _«Mejor duerme con un ojo abierto»_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

Maldito internet. Llevo intentando cargar el archivo desde el sábado. Phob y Dei van a tener que regresar a hablar con mi proveedor de nuevo.


End file.
